Piezas Dañadas
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Todos tenemos defectos, y eso es algo que Ron y Hermione han podido comprobar durante sus años en Hogwarts. Siete piezas dañadas a lo largo de su vida. Tabla Defectuosa para Duelo Literario.
1. Rencor

_**Edit**: Me trae a editar un hecho bastante estúpido. DEMASIADO, de hecho.  
Suelo ir a la casa de un primo mío, y desde ahí me conecto a esta página; lo que ha sucedido es que mi cuenta quedó abierta y él, sin querer, dejó un review, olvidado de cerrar mi sesión. Les informo esto pues tan solo quería dejar constancia, porque es simplemente desagradable ver en un fic un review dejado, aparentemente, por el mismo autor.  
Habría eliminado el fic de no haber sido por los reviews que me habían dejado antes de que esto pasara.  
Pido disculpas si dicho review creó alguna confusión.  
Gracias._

Hola.  
He vuelto, esta vez con la Tabla Defectuosa propuesta por el foro Duelo Literario. Toda la tabla será en base a la pareja Ron/Hermione, cada capítulo representando un año en Hogwarts.  
Espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es de propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Rencor**

Desde pequeño, Ronald Weasley nunca se consideró a si mismo una persona rencorosa.

Cuando tenía apenas tres años de edad y sus hermanos convirtieron su peluche favorito en una araña gigante, no mostró mayores resentimientos. Unas pocas pataletas, sí, pero nunca pasó a algo más grave; pronto él, Fred y George volvían a jugar juntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tampoco se quejó cuando, tres años más tarde del incidente de la araña, su madre se negó a comprarle una pequeña snitch de juguete pero, media hora después, le compró un vestido nuevo a Ginny. No. Nunca había dado muestras de ser una persona muy rencorosa. Celosa, quizá, pero no rencorosa… hasta ahora.

Últimamente, un nuevo factor se había incorporado su vida y cambiado todos sus esquemas. Desde que Hermione Granger abrió la puerta de su compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts, no puedo evitar una extraña aversión contra ella y sus alardes de conocimiento y rectitud.

Un evento tras otro, le daba cada vez más la impresión de que los espiaba, tanto a él como a Harry. Era como si supiera todo lo que hacían, y en cuanto se encontraban en algún lugar del colegio, la chica no podía dejar de lucir su expresión acusadora. Así eran las cosas, casi por rutina: ellos hacían algo inadecuado y ella los reprochaba.

Hasta ese 31 de octubre.

—_Pronuncia el "gar" más claro y largo —había dicho. _Como si lo supiera todo._ Ron, iracundo, sintió arder sus orejas._

Recuerda haber musitado que si era tan lista por qué no lo hacía ella. Por supuesto, la chica lo hizo; cuando la pluma se elevó sin problemas, seguida por los elogios del profesor Flitwick, notó un extraño cambio de ambiente en el salón. Se oyeron un par de felicitaciones, pero las sonrisas forzadas de sus compañeros —algunos ni siquiera se preocuparon en disimular— le hicieron ver que él no era la única persona con resentimientos hacia Hermione Granger.

Por eso, cuando la clase terminó, no le pareció para nada extraño que alguien despotricara contra ella; era sólo cuestión de esperar a ver quién tiraba la primera piedra. Y, con toda la inquina acumulada durante el último tiempo, dio la casualidad de que fue, nada más ni nada menos, que él mismo.

—_No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, realmente. —Saboreó las palabras que le permitieron, al fin, descargarse. Pero luego, ahí estaba ella, cabizbaja, alejándose lo más rápido que podía. __A pesar del nudo que le oprimía el pecho cada vez más, intentó convencerse de que no importaba. _No importaba, porque ella se lo merecía._ Siguió con su camino, ansioso por celebrar su primer Halloween en Hogwarts._

Oh, el troll. Ron se pregunta si hubieran llegado a hacerse amigos de Hermione de no haber sido por aquella bestia y la discusión —si podía llamársele así— con la chica ese mismo día.

Una semana más tarde, mientras hacen los deberes, el chico vuelve a hacer la pregunta que tanto ha formulado últimamente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella deja la pluma y responde con simpleza, como todas las otras veces.

—Porque así debía ser.

Pero hoy él no se contenta con una respuesta vaga; la duda lo carcome y necesita palabras contundentes, verídicas. Sabe que se ha ruborizado, pero aún así la mira a los ojos al momento de hablar.

—Pudiste haber dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué mentiste por nosotros? Te hemos tratado mal desde que nos conocimos —dice, compungido. La chica, con expresión desentendida, vuelve a tomar la pluma, la sumerge en el tintero y continúa con su ensayo. Sin despegar la vista del pergamino, se dirige a él.

—Ya te lo dije: así debía ser. Además, ustedes fueron a salvarme. —Hace una pequeña pausa, en la que toma una gran bocanada de aire—. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarles.

—Sí, bien… —No sabe qué decir, así que, en un intento de aliviar el ambiente, añade—: Supongo que luchar contra un troll realmente une a la gente.

Desvía la mirada, nervioso. Aún no termina sus deberes, pero en ese momento no siente ganas de hacerlo; apila sus cosas en una esquina de la mesa y se acomoda en su asiento. Preguntándose cuándo volvería Harry de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, cae en cuenta de que Hermione ha dejado de escribir.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta.

Ella lo mira tímida y, curiosamente, completamente sonrojada antes de hablar.

—No pasa nada. Es sólo que he estado pensando en algo: en realidad, creo que luchar contra un troll ayuda a que la gente note cuán unida _ya_ está.

Dicho esto, le sostiene la mirada un segundo, para luego volver a sumergirse en su trabajo, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

Ron se siente turbado. Observa a la muchacha, que ahora escribe en la parte baja del pergamino, aunque todavía luce un semblante abochornado. Lo que más le confunde es la confesión implícita que acaba de hacerle.

Todas aquellas veces que los reprochó, que les señaló sus errores, hubo algo más que egolatría en sus palabras, y sólo ahora es capaz de darse cuenta, porque la rabia y los celos lo habían enceguecido; si hace memoria, puede recordar esas situaciones y dilucidar el tono preocupado, casi comprensivo de su voz.

Una semana después de salvar a su amiga de un troll, Ronald Weasley se siente, por primera vez, avergonzado de su rencor.

* * *

Sobre la Viñeta: es cortita y no muy buena, pero no me pude resistir a la tabla. De todas formas, espero que no haya resultado muy terrible el resultado. Como siempre, me preocupa el OoC, y cualquier crítica es aceptada.  
De cualquier manera, espero mejorar en los próximos capítulos, ya que esta es sólo una viñeta de siete... y de todo lo que venga en el futuro, claro está.  
Gracias por leer si lo leyeron, de verdad. Se aprecian los reviews, aunque sean críticas; esto siempre ayuda a mejorar :)  
Saludos.

_Martha, porque aunque sé que esta pareja no te gusta, lo de hoy fue importante. Te deseo lo mejor._


	2. Impaciencia

Hola.  
Uff... me demoré más en actualizar de lo que realmente pensé que lo haría. Así que, para no demorar tanto, les dejo el fic.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Impaciencia**

El silencio es absoluto.

Lo abruma, lo hace sentir nimio e indefenso, atemorizado por una amenaza inexistente. _Nunca le gustó la enfermería_. En el ambiente se percibe un suave aroma, totalmente distinto a todas las fragancias que ha tenido ocasión de conocer. Seguramente, una mezcla de los olores liberados por aquellas pociones que han logrado salvar a tantos estudiantes.

A tantos… menos a ellos. _A ella._

Ron observó las camillas que lo circundaban, deteniéndose luego en sus ocupantes. Como estaba sentado, le era imposible distinguir por completo sus posiciones y expresiones congeladas. El solo verles en esa situación le hacía sentir incómodo, rabioso, pero sabía que estaba allí por algo más importante que todo aquello. _Estaba ahí para acompañarla_.

Junto a la cama de Hermione se encontraba esa chica… Penélope-algo, si mal no recordaba, a quien había visto un par de veces hacer la ronda de prefectos con Percy; la cama consiguiente era ocupada por Justin Finch-Fletchley y luego Colin Creevey —_aquel molesto niño de la cámara_—, con ambas manos a la altura del pecho, como si sostuviese algo entre ellas.

La señora Pomfrey había llevado tanto a Ginny como al profesor Lockhart a un apartado de la enfermería para tratarlos un momento por separado, mientras sus padres fueron en busca de McGonagall, dejando a Ron a solas con los alumnos petrificados. En realidad, esto no le importó: Dumbledore dijo que el jugo de mandrágoras ya había sido administrado, por lo que faltaba muy poco para que despertaran.

_Y él espera impaciente que ese momento llegue._

Lo había esperado desde que McGonagall les comunicó lo sucedido; sus ansias iban en aumento cada día que pasaba, pues tenía la certeza de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer… más que esperar. Y aunque de mala gana, eso era lo que había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo.

Agotado, se reclinó en su asiento. Observó con detenimiento a Hermione, reparando en detalles que nunca antes le habían llamado la atención. Se fijó en su delgada nariz y enarcadas cejas, en sus prominentes incisivos y sus ojos marrones, ahora vidriosos, en los cuales se podía entrever claramente el terror padecido al momento del ataque. Su enmarañado pelo le tapaba parte de la frente, creando sombras suaves, surcando su rostro cual un rayo en el cielo, en una efímera y etérea ilusión de perpetuidad.

Al otro lado de la habitación rechinó una puerta al abrirse, seguida del sonido de una serie de pasos. La repentina agitación alertó a Ron, que prontamente buscó el origen de ésta con la mirada; en medio del movimiento, creyó haber alcanzado a atisbar una leve convulsión en la mano derecha de Hermione. La misma mano en que había guardado, hasta pocas horas atrás, el trozo de papel que los permitió salvar a su hermana.

—_¡Ginny!_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica acababa de cruzar el marco de la puerta, justo detrás de Pomfrey, quien guiaba a Lockhart tomándole del brazo. Ambos se encontraban completamente acicalados y llevaban puestos sus respectivos pijamas.

—Cansada —respondió a secas. Ron la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué te dijo madame Pomfrey? —inquirió.

—Lo mismo que Dumbledore, en realidad. Reposo y una buena taza de chocolate caliente —explicó, forzando una débil sonrisa.

—Basta de charlas —terció la enfermera—. La señorita Weasley debe guardar cama, al igual que el profesor, así que tendré que pedirle que…

La oración quedó en el aire, interrumpida por un sonido inconfundible: el maullido de la Señora Norris.

Todos —menos Lockhart, claro— dieron un respingo, impactados por aquella súbita aparición. Como si lo hubiesen anunciado, para todos fue obvio lo que aquello significaba: la poción ya surtía efecto.

—Oh, ven acá —chilló Pomfrey al animal. Logró alcanzar a la gata tras una breve persecución; una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, giró para hablarles—. Será mejor no dejarle salir aún. Profesor, le ruego descanse, ya que ha sufrido un severo daño —. Oyendo esto, Ron notó un suave calorcillo en su rostro—. Señorita Weasley, debo exigirle que tome lugar en aquella camilla… En cuanto a usted —agregó dirigiéndose a Ron—, creo que no importará si se queda, mientras no altere a nadie. A fin de cuentas, los demás alumnos atacados pronto volverán a la normalidad y querrán algo de compañía y noticias.

Emprendió camino no hacia su despacho sino hacia afuera de la enfermería, seguramente en busca de algún profesor.

Ron, por su parte, aunque había esperado una reacción totalmente distinta, se sintió aliviado al saber que podría quedarse ahí. Ahora que podían hablar con mayor confianza, decidió que no podría ocultar más tiempo su desconcierto, así que se enfrentó a su hermana.

—Ginny, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas sido tú…

—Si no te importa —lo cortó—, preferiría no hablar de esto ahora.

Ron frunció el ceño, mas no continuó hablando. El único ruido era el que hacía Lockhart mientras se acomodaba en su cama con dificultad, ya que aparentemente una de sus piernas se había enredado con el borde de la sábana; tras cinco minutos de forcejeo, el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos.

—_¡No me mates!_

El grito fue tan repentino que Ron y Ginny se pararon de un salto, él de la silla y ella de su camilla. Lockhart soltó un fuerte ronquido, siendo ésta la única señal que dio de enterarse de lo que sucedía: Justin Finch-Fletchley se encontraba sentado en su cama, con los ojos desorbitados y los labios contraídos en una mueca de espanto.

—Acá nadie mata a nadie —dijo Ron—, pero vuelve a gritar así y juro que te petrifico.

El chico le miró brevemente antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está esa serpiente? —Se detuvo a mirar atentamente su entorno—. ¿Me… me petrificó, verdad?

Iba a responder con un secante "_sí, genio_", pero su hermana se le adelantó.

—Sí, fuiste petrificado. Y yo lo siento. Perdóname…

—¿Que te perdone? —La expresión confundida de Justin cada vez se acentuaba más—. ¿Pero qué podrías tener tú que ver con…?

Los suaves sollozos de Ginny no le permitieron seguir. Se paró con algo de dificultad y, tras murmurar que se iría a su sala común, abandonó la habitación. Ron ni siquiera se preocupó de decirle que debía quedarse en la cama. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Hermione movía el brazo.

Impaciente, se acercó a su lado —no demasiado, por supuesto—, al mismo tiempo que Ginny daba también unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. El despertar de Hermione fue indudablemente mucho más tranquilo que el de Justin; quizá el haber sabido, aunque parcialmente, qué le pasaría, le permitió exaltarse menos. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y cerró los ojos, empezando a susurrar palabras para sí. Ron se acercó un poco para escuchar… _Basilisco, cañerías, petrificus totalus, basilisco, cañerías…_ Su voz fue perdiendo volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Y después, cesó.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó el chico por lo bajo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ron? —Abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. Ron, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Lo lograron? No sabía si el mensaje había sido lo suficientemente…

—¿Estás loca? Fue brillante.

Le relató lo sucedido desde que resultó petrificada ayudado por Ginny, que confirmaba lo que decía, corregía aquello en lo que se equivocaba y agregaba detalles olvidados. En el período que le tomó contarle todo, la prefecta de Ravenclaw —Penélope Clearwater— y Nick Casi Decapitado también volvieron en sí, aunque, al contrario de Finch-Fletchley, permanecieron en la enfermería para escuchar la historia.

—Pero, Ron, ¿dónde está Harry ahora? ¿Y tus padres?

—Harry se quedó hablando con Dumbledore, y mis padres hace mucho fueron a buscar a McGonagall… —respondió con simpleza. Pero de la nada su expresión cambió, como si hubiese recordado algo sumamente importante—. ¡Que fue a organizar un banquete! Y yo acá, muriendo de hambre.

Cuando quiso encaminarse hacia la salida, la visión de Hermione lo detuvo; una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarras fueron suficientes. Resopló.

—Creo que deberían adelantarse —dijo a Clearwater y Nick—. Ya los alcanzaremos.

Aunque algo sorprendidos, ambos le hicieron caso, dejando a Ron solo con Hermione, Lockhart, que ahora dormía profundamente, Ginny y Colin, este último aún petrificado.

—¿Por qué los hiciste ir antes? —cuestionó Ginny.

—Esperaremos a Harry —se adelantó Hermione.

—¿Pero no crees que quizá ya esté en el banquete? Seguramente creerá que ustedes ya están allá.

Aparentemente, la idea no se le había ocurrido. Calló durante un pequeño instante.

—Tienes razón —concedió la chica, y Ron asintió—. Nos veremos mañana, entonces. —Y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, el ruido proveniente del comedor les fue claramente audible. Caminaron en silencio, y de vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún par de alumnos rezagados que los señalaría —en especial a Hermione— antes de ponerse a cuchichear.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. En ese momento, Ron sintió la extraña necesidad de decirle a Hermione que la había extrañado, que estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto, _que el tiempo que no estuvo fue un suplicio que logró llevar su paciencia al límite._

—Hermione —la llamó, y ella volteó en el acto. _No._ No podía ser—. ¿Te conté que leí la _Historia de Hogwarts_ mientras estabas petrificada?

La cara de la muchacha irradiaba una peculiar mezcla entre suspicacia, alegría y estupefacción.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin convencerse.

—No.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, ante lo que él sonrió levemente. Sin más, entraron al comedor, atestado de estudiantes en pijama.

Apenas unos segundos después, cuando Hermione lo dejó atrás para correr hacia Harry —Ginny había tenido razón— exclamando algo que no alcanzó a oír; o cuando se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban animadamente, ella aún con una sonrisa en la cara; o cuando la chica lamentó la suspensión de los exámenes, en un gesto tan propio de ella… sólo entonces se convenció de que la impaciencia por que volviera había sido totalmente justificada.

* * *

Sobre la Viñeta: ¿Qué tal? En lo personal no me ha parecido gran cosa, porque fue complicado, pero espero haya sido de su agrado. Fue difícil en el sentido de que no sabía -en realidad, no me podía decidir- cómo presentar la impaciencia, pues tenía más de una opción. Finalmente, me gustó más esta idea. Me apegué al canon lo más posible, aunque en cuanto al OoC no me atrevo a asegurar nada.  
En cuanto a la viñeta anterior, por cierto, es verdad: hubo un ligero OoC. Por ejemplo, Ron sí es rencoroso, pero quise mostrarlo como algo que empieza en los libros; como si de pequeño aquello no fuera tan acentuado, sino que Hermione lo potenció. (Suena como si fuera negativo, pero intenté decirlo de la mejor manera posible xp)

Bueno, en cualquier caso, se agradece un review :)

Saludos!


	3. Insolencia

¡Hola!  
¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Me demoré demasiado... les dejo el fic y me explico abajo.  
No es una gran obra, pero necesitaba actualizar rápido...

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Insolencia

Caminaba solo por las calles de Hogsmeade. La suave brisa de aquel día le daba de frente, refrescándolo en su apresurado andar. Se preguntaba qué tan cerca estaría Harry del castillo, o si Malfoy ya habría relatado lo sucedido a suficientes personas.

La Casa de los Gritos ya no era visible desde donde estaba, cada vez más internado en el pueblo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts aún disfrutaban de la salida, y en cada negocio al que consideró entrar había un par de ellos charlando animadamente. Finalmente, optó por volver a Honeydukes; pasaría desapercibido y en caso de que Harry hubiera sido descubierto, él podría enterarse.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, y al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna clase de alboroto, suspiró aliviado para luego dedicarse a observar las estanterías. Sinceramente, tenía muchas dudas de que algún día pudiera dejar de sorprenderle ver tantos dulces en un solo lugar.

Recorrió el sector de las plumas falsas —golosinas en realidad—, aún preocupado, No podía creer que por culpa de Malfoy no sería capaz de divertirse en el paseo. Además, si la gente se enteraba, prefería no pensar en el castigo que les esperaría.

Distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que lo acompañaban hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Giró para ver quién era.

_Hermione_.

—¿Él vino, no es así? —preguntó, claramente enfadada. En realidad, a Ron le pareció más una afirmación que un cuestionamiento; decidió que mentirle no tendría caso, así que simplemente aparentó desinterés.

—¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho, eh, Hermione?

—Por ahora no mucho —respondió la chica en forma cortante—, pero Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle han estado hablando, y en cuanto Snape escuche su historia… esperemos que Harry haya alcanzado a llegar a la sala común.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Ron no sabía qué decir.

—Ahora, si me disculpas —continuó Hermione—, debo ir a comprar algo antes de volver a Hogwarts.

No agregó nada más antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la tienda. Tras cinco minutos de aparentar profundo interés por los dulces Auto-masticables, reparó en que ya debían estar por dejar Hogsmeade; se apresuró en dirigirse hacia la puerta, y una vez fuera, se perdió entre la masa de alumnos que caminaban a paso desigual en dirección al castillo.

Aunque reconoció a varias de las personas que avanzaban junto a él, prefirió no acercárseles, pues estaba seguro de que algo en su actitud delataría sus nervios. Caminó, entonces, solitario, preguntándose qué consecuencias podría traer lo que habían hecho.

Llevaban más de la mitad del recorrido cuando vio a Hermione aproximarse nuevamente a él, con ambas manos cargadas y la expresión agotada. Parecía preocupada.

—Ron —dijo—, en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts…

—¿Qué? ¿Nos acusarás a McGonagall?

Fue brusco. Muy brusco, de hecho, y sabía que no había necesidad, pero estaba cansado de escuchar sus órdenes —que seguro era eso lo que iba a decirle— y reproches, mientras Harry y él no tenían siquiera el derecho a saber cómo se presentaba a dos clases al mismo tiempo.

Estaban detenidos, ahora, en medio del paso de la gente, mirándose desafiantes. Junto a ellos pasaban decenas de alumnos, inocentes, ignorantes de lo que pasaba. Ron siguió el movimiento de los músculos de la chica al fruncir el ceño y, luego, el claro "_no_" que sus labios empezaron a dibujar. Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione pudiese replicar a lo dicho por el muchacho, un Ravenclaw de sexto tropezó con ella, haciendo caer el contenido de las bolsas que llevaba.

El chico soltó un breve "lo siento" antes de ir a juntarse de nuevo con el grupo con el que venía antes del choque, sin siquiera ayudar a recoger los objetos del suelo. Si la idea de hacer esto por él pasó por la mente de Ron en algún momento, quedó completamente desechada cuando distinguió qué era lo que traían las bolsas.

Esparcidos por el suelo había tinteros, plumas, comida para Crookshanks y un juguete, también para el gato. Un juguete… _con forma de ratón_. Seguramente la muerte de Scabbers lo había afectado más de lo que creía, porque de la nada sintió una rabia incontenible, como si se rieran de él en su cara y no pudiera hacer nada.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, pues se agachó de inmediato y, lo más aprisa que le fue posible, recogió todo lo que se había caído. Sin embargo, un vistazo había sido suficiente para Ron, y en cuanto volvió a ponerse en pie, descubrió que la observaba iracundo.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir— ¿además de dejarle matar a mi mascota lo alientas a seguir acabando con las de otras personas?

—¡Es un juguete, Ron! —exclamó Hermione, espantada por el comentario del joven Weasley—. ¡Y Crookshanks es un gato! Y si no puedes entender eso…

—¡No hay nada que entender! —la cortó—. Tu gato se comió a Scabbers, y a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —objetó. Se veía impotente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y su voz aguda, forzada—. Desde que Scabbers se perdió —Ron resopló— no has hecho más que culparme; has… has sido insolente, Ronald, y sinceramente no sé qué hice tan mal para merecerlo.

—¡Nos has desplazado, a Harry y a mí! —Hermione parpadeó, perpleja por lo que acababa de oír—. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, y luego quién sabe qué haces para tomar todas esas asignaturas. ¡Y ahora te niegas a aceptar que gracias a tu gato Scabbers debe estar contando hipogrifos con Merlín!

—¿Sabes? _Está bien_. Si no quieres ver el simple hecho de que tu rata huyó (porque sé que Crookshanks no se acercó a ella), no te obligaré a hacerlo —concluyó—. Ahora, si me dejaras hablar, te diré lo que venía a contarte antes de que saliera este tema: escuché a Pansy Parkinson hablar con otros Slytherin. En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts, más vale que vayas a buscar a Harry lo antes posible, porque para este momento Malfoy ya debe haberle contado todo a Snape. —Alzó el mentón en actitud desafiante, para antes de irse agregar—: Adiós, Ronald; será mejor que te apures.

Emprendió camino a grandes zancadas, dejando a Ron aún enfadado y con un leve sentimiento de culpa. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y simplemente hacer caso a lo que le dijo. A paso veloz dejó atrás a todos los demás estudiantes, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Cruzó las verjas adornadas con cerdos alados ayudado por Flitwick, quien había permanecido frente a la puerta bajo órdenes de Dumbledore, con intención de permitir a los alumnos pasar frente a los Dementores sin sufrir ningún daño.

Sentía el viento rozarle la cara y el pasto hendirse bajo sus pies; el sol le daba de frente, encandilándolo. Estaba preocupado, y las palabras de Hermione resonaban en su cabeza, amedrentándole aún.

_Desde que tu rata huyó no has hecho más que culparme; has sido insolente, Ronald… has sido insolente…_

Lo peor de todo era admitir que tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, porque aún sabiendo que Hermione estaba en lo correcto y no él —_y, joder, cuesta admitirlo_—, no puede evitar que las palabras desdeñosas escapen de sus labios.

Todo pasó muy rápido, desde que irrumpió en el despacho de Snape hasta que se encontraron en un pasillo mientras caminaban. Fue automático, casi sin querer, aquel insulto improvisado que le dijo. Hasta él mismo llegó a sorprenderse de no ser capaz de retener las discusiones por un momento siquiera.

—_¿Has venido a burlarte? _—había dicho— _¿O acabas de delatarnos?_

La respuesta inesperada de la chica fue el detonante en su cambio de actitud. Iban a ejecutar a Buckbeak porque Harry y él —en especial él— se habían preocupado más por una escoba y un ratón que del caso, y era hora de reparar los daños.

Así que lo dijo. Le prometió que le ayudaría, esperando que de algo sirviera. Sabía que no era demasiado inteligente, ni muy ducho a la hora de investigar, pero si con intentarlo podía aliviarle un poco el trabajo a Hermione, lo haría, y así lo expuso.

Sorprendido, dio un pequeño respingo cuando la chica le echó los brazos al cuello, llorando. A sus catorce años de edad, no se preocupó de pensar en aquella extraña sensación de felicidad que lo sobrevino cuando se vio perdonado.

Con ella tan próxima, se sentía torpe y algo brusco. Habían discutido la mayor parte del año y ahora, como de la nada, parecía que las disputas nunca existieron; fue un alivio, sin duda, volver a como era antes. _O casi_. Fue algo de una fracción de segundo, nada más, y no llegó a darse una idea concreta de qué había significado, aunque sí le pasó por la mente una alarmante posibilidad... Atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de que se le separara, dejándole una impresión de vacío y el pensamiento de que su corazón insolente le jugaba una mala pasada.

* * *

Sobre la Viñeta: Y eso fue. Insisto, a mí no me gustó, pero llevaba casi tres semanas —¡tres semanas!— sin actualizar y ya me estaba empezando a volver medio loca. Así que ese fue el resultado, a medio arreglar.  
Hay un asuntito... si mal no recuerdo, para el tiempo en que sucede esto Ron ya debía haber cumplido los catorce años, aunque no estoy segura del todo.  
Acá viene mi pregunta de siempre: ¿mucho OoC? No sé... en este me parece que sí hay, pero no estoy clara, y me agradaría que me ayudaran con eso :)  
Es tarde, así que me despido. Se agradecen los reviews, críticos o no. Y si leíste el fic... pues muchas gracias :)

Adios!


	4. Timidez

Hola de nuevo, y perdón por el retraso.  
No tengo mucho qué decir, así que simplemente les dejo esta cortita viñeta; ya tengo la que sigue escrita, por lo que pronto traeré lo que vendría a ser el Desorden.

**Disclaimer:** Todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

******Timidez**

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente _él_ tenía que ser así de tímido? ¿Por qué no… Bill? ¿O Charlie? ¡Que alguien le explicara por qué él y no Charlie!

Y es que, además, daba la impresión de que todos lo hacían para molestarlo a él; si no, Hermione no estaría ahí, bailando con Viktor Krum, mientras él se limitaba a observarlos desde su asiento. Ron simplemente no entendía su suerte. Bueno, quizá sí… _algo_. De todas formas, estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser casualidad.

Porque no podía evitar estar celoso —y no podía ser normal—, que mientras él dejaba pasar canción tras canción, compás tras compás, apartado de toda diversión, el campeón mundial de Quidditch bailara con su mejor amiga. Se sonrojó levemente. _¿Mejor amiga?_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía clara la concepción que su propia mente había hecho de Hermione.

Si era simplemente su mejor amiga, de seguro no habría hallado mayores trabas a la hora de invitarla al baile; si era simple amistad, se debería haber alegrado de que fuera con alguien, en lugar de negarse a la idea como si fuera imposible, hiriente; si no veía en ella más que lo que veía en Harry (con distinciones evidentes, claro está), no era posible que tuviera deseos de salir de ahí a gritarle un par de cosas por estar con… _ese_.

No sabía en qué preciso instante había empezado a odiar a Krum, antes su jugador favorito y modelo a seguir. Quizá fue cuando notó los suspiros nada disimulados que soltaban las chicas de Hogwarts al verlo pasar, o quizá cuando él y todos sus compañeros de Durmstrang caminaron derecho hacia la mesa de Slytherin, indiferentes al hecho de que había otras tres de donde elegir. Pudo haber sido cuando sus visitas a la biblioteca se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, o cuando notó aquel brillo en los ojos de Hermione cada vez que se veían. Y que él siempre intentó ignorar.

Pero claro, torpe como era, tardó un buen poco en darse cuenta de qué pasaba ahí. Cuando Ron llegó a la clara conclusión de que necesitaba una pareja para el baile, fue cuando estalló el caos. _"Tú eres una chica"_. ¡Claro que lo era! Pero tampoco tenía por qué ponerse tan orgullosa; seguro terminaba yendo sola (y él también, en todo caso, pero había una gran diferencia: él era un chico, y ella una chica).

No esperaba la respuesta que recibió.

—Ya tengo pareja.

Fue como un golpe, directo y sin compasión. Hermione, la única opción que le quedaba, ya tenía pareja. Entonces, se volvió una especie de obsesión averiguar quién era aquella persona. Le preguntó, _oh, sí que lo hizo_, e intentó sonsacarle información a otras personas, pero finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido.

Pero no podía tener pareja. Simplemente _no podía_. Su propia intransigencia casi lo sorprendió.

Si Hermione creía que lograría convencerlo tan fácilmente, pues estaba equivocada. Quizá había llegado a dudar, pero no podía ser, así de sencillo… Con aquel pensamiento, logró llegar en relativa calma hasta el día del baile. Y, claro, hasta que la vio caminar del brazo de aquel bruto jugador búlgaro.

Fruncía el ceño mientras miraba hacia la pista, con las orejas coloradas y los ojos irradiando desprecio. Harry estaba cerca de él, al igual que Padma y Parvati, pensando en sus propios asuntos, mientras la masa de gente se agitaba al ritmo de la música de las Brujas de Macbeth, con compases tan desordenados que adquirían orden propio. Y se enfurecía aún más al saber que disfrutaría de la música de no haber visto como Krum se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione.

En ese momento la chica volteó y miró a hacia un punto en la distancia, lo señaló —Krum tuvo que moverse un poco para alcanzar a ver qué era— y dijo algo a su acompañante, medio a gritos para que pudiera oír en medio del bullicio del salón. Él sonrió atropelladamente y se dirigió en dirección a lo que Hermione había apuntado.

Ron se puso aún más rojo y su semblante se volvió a oscurecer cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione caminaba hacia ellos, sofocada y sonriente. ¿De verdad ahora venía hacia ellos como si nada, después de… fraternizar con el enemigo de tal forma? ¡Era Krum quien quería derrotar a Harry, y ella no se daba cuenta!

Cuando llegó a su lado, decidió mantenerse frío y distante, pasara lo que pasara; sus esfuerzos se vieron derrumbados cuando una palabra resonó en el ambiente.

"_Viktor_".

No se contuvo y le espetó lo primero que le vino a la mente, enfurecido. De nuevo volvían a discutir, uno de esos eternos griteríos que nunca lograban resolver nada; no le importa demasiado lo que de aquel confrontación salió, en realidad, pues él siempre mantuvo su postura de que Durmstrang —Krum, en realidad— lo único que quería era ventaja sobre Harry.

Cuando volvían a estar en la sala común, una vez dado por finalizado el baile, ella optó por argumentar algo distinto:

—¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

_¡Ah, si ella supiera!_ Si hubiera podido oír la mente de Ron cada vez que el tema del baile salía a la luz, quizá sus palabras habrían sido distintas. Porque de haber heredado Charlie la timidez y no él, hacía mucho tiempo que le habría pedido ir con ella.

Sólo atinó a ponerse aún más rojo y balbucear, obstinado, que Hermione se equivocaba, aun consciente de que era totalmente lo contrario.

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta: **En lo personal, me gustó hasta la mitad xD. Es que hasta ahí tenía escrito hace un tiempo, pero por el Quinesob he tenido que apurara la escritura. ¿OoC? ¿Opiniones?

Saludos.


	5. Desorden

Hola :)  
La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir, así que directamente les dejo el Desorden.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Desorden**

Si había algo que Hermione Granger no soportaba a su alrededor, era el desorden. Debía existir siempre, tanto en el ambiente como en la propia cabeza, algún orden lógico para las cosas, pues lo contrario no hacía más que demostrar la apatía y pereza en una persona, algo que ella nunca había valorado.

Justamente por eso, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que Ron compartía con Harry, llegó a creer firmemente que le daría algo.

Había estado ordenando la parte de Grimmauld Place que le correspondía, como todos los demás, cuando se cruzó en un pasillo con Molly, quien le pidió que por favor fuera a ver cómo iba la pieza de los chicos, que ahora estaban muy ocupados ayudando a Sirius con algún adorno para la navidad. Le sonrió amablemente y aseguró que lo haría.

Así que se armó de valor, anticipando en algún grado lo que probablemente se encontraría al llegar, y subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde correspondiente. Tocó la puerta suavemente a modo de precaución para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro a quien pudiera molestarle su irrupción, mas al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró.

Si había esperado encontrarse con un ambiente relativamente desordenado, ciertamente no estaba lista para que lo primero que alcanzó a avistar fuera la ropa de sus amigos tirada en una esquina alejada de ambas camas. También, los baúles del colegio se encontraban abiertos de par en par, con pergaminos y frascos de tinta rotos adentro.

La peor visión que obtuvo del contenido de ambos baúles fueron los libros. Si bien Harry evidentemente hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por mantenerlos apilados dentro, entre la masa disforme que eran las cosas de Ron se asomaba la portada de más de uno, como si estuvieran todos abiertos al azar. Como si los hubiera tirado para guardarlos en lugar de detenerse cinco minutos y hacerlo bien.

Puso los ojos en blanco, frustrada ante el pensamiento de tener que _ayudarlos a ordenar un poco_ el lugar. Se acercó más a las camas —ambas deshechas, por supuesto— y con un par de movimientos bien practicados éstas se hallaron hechas en menos de la mitad del tiempo que a Harry o a Ron les hubiera tomado.

Luego se acercó al montón de ropa sucia que había abandonado en la esquina, preguntándose por qué a ella le tocaba ver _aquellas_ prendas y no a la señora Weasley. Estaba de acuerdo con que la Navidad y su marido requerían atención (sin contar con el hecho de que era ella prácticamente quien llevaba Grimmauld Place funcionando), pero la ropa interior era más una visión para la madre del sujeto, no para la mejor amiga.

_Esto_, pensó Hermione, _lo hago sólo porque es Navidad; nunca más_. Acababa de utilizar una de las camisetas de Ron —la que le pareció estaba más limpia— para sujetar toda la ropa junta y que no se le cayera de las manos. Se acercó con la ropa a la puerta, decidida a que bajo el marco alguien la vería de pasada y la llevaría con Molly.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny cruzaba el pasillo en dirección a ella, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Llegó hasta la pieza de su hermano y Harry, murmuró algo a Hermione y entró apresurada. Hermione tardó un par de segundos en recomponerse tras la súbita aparición de la chica, pero pronto entró tras ella.

Se había sentado en la cama, con los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, enfadada quizá con quién, mientras recorría la habitación con la vista, deteniéndose un poco más en los lugares ordenados y luego en la ropa que estaba ahora a medias entre el corredor y el interior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ginny extrañada por el hecho de que Hermione estuviera ordenando las cosas de otros, aparentemente por voluntad propia.

—Tu madre me pidió que viniera a ver qué tan desordenaba estaba esta pieza. Y lamento decírtelo, pero tu hermano debería aprender a dejar su ropa sucia donde corresponde.

Ginny sonrió en el acto, con una mueca burlona, aparentemente olvidada de su enfado.

—¿Y tú decidiste muy amablemente venir a ordenar su desastre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No —respondió Hermione con simpleza. Se ruborizó antes de explicar—: Pero creo que con lo de tu padre y… bueno, todo lo que está pasando, no puedo negarles esto. Como regalo de navidad, claro —agregó.

La más joven de los Weasley rió, y la otra chica no pudo más que acompañarla un segundo, aunque siempre un poco más cohibida. Luego, con la reciente soltura en el ambiente, se atrevió a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

—Ginny —la llamó—, ¿por qué el mal humor de recién?

—Oh. —Frunció el ceño—. Mamá está de pésimo humor, por lo del ataque y todo lo que pasa. Con Sirius encerrado acá por tanto tiempo, además… Mamá no está muy feliz con la forma de actuar de la Orden. Y cuando quise preguntar, el discurso típico.

Hermione sabía perfectamente a qué se refería; los adultos se empeñaban en pensar que eran demasiado jóvenes, y ellos, resignados, debía reducirse a ello, por más que creyeran que merecían saber algo.

—Como sea, supongo que Fred y George nos contarán qué pasa si logran oírlo con las orejas extensibles.

—Supongo —dijo Hermione. Luego de un segundo de silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos abajo?

—Bastante bien; Sirius prácticamente da saltitos de alegría cada vez que alguien pasa cerca —contó sonriente—. Creo que bajaré yo también; prefiero ayudar con la Navidad en lugar de dejar que mi madre me mande a ordenar habitaciones ajenas.

Hermione frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Ginny se paraba de un salto, antes de salir y gritar desde el pasillo que no tardara en ir ella también.

Faltaba poco para la Navidad, y en el ambiente se podía estar más relajado que antes. Además, desde que hablaron con Harry sobre su sueño, él también se había demostrado más abierto y dispuesto a mostrarse por la casa, en lugar de evadirlos día y noche como poco antes hacía.

Volvió a centrarse en ordenar la habitación, aunque esta vez con mucho menos ánimo que antes. De todas formas, podría hacerlo después con ayuda de Ron y Harry. Al ver el desorden que había sobre la mesilla junto a la cama de Ron, fue con intención de ordenarla un poco.

Apenas levantó el envoltorio de un caramelo —seguro obtenido en el último viaje a Hogsmeade—, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una etiqueta para regalo con su nombre escrito. Justo al lado, un paquete sin cerrar. _Qué conveniente_. Dudó un instante antes de acercar las manos al envoltorio, picada por la curiosidad y sintiendo su propio pulso acelerado.

Era un perfume. Sonrió, enternecida y tímida aun en la soledad de la habitación. Un leve rubor teñía ahora sus mejillas, mientras acomodaba el paquete de nuevo en la mesa y volvía a poner el envoltorio de dulce encima, para evitar que Ron supiera que había visto el regalo.

Aunque sinceramente le parecía estúpido embobarse tanto por un simple perfume, no pudo quitarse la sonrisa del rostro en mucho rato, que empleó en redistribuir las cosas de Harry, aún distraída. Era como estar en su propia nubecilla de felicidad.

Un plato al romperse contra el suelo la distrajo, y adivinó a Fred y George en la cocina, dejando estragos con su libertad mágica. La voz de la señora Weasley fue audible aún desde la habitación de los muchachos, retando a los gemelos, fuera de sus casillas. Era momento de ir con ellos, decidió.

Echó un último vistazo a la pieza, ahora en mucho mejor estado que cuando entró por primera vez. Se fijó en el bulto junto a la cama de Ron y sonrió, para luego dejar el desorden atrás con un cierre suave de la puerta.

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta:** ¿Y? ¿Muy mal? ¿Aguantable? ¿OoC? Si fueras tan amable, favor de decírmelo en un review x)

Saludos!


	6. Malicia

Hola :)  
Es cortito, pero espero les guste. Está escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero no me había acordado de actualizar xd.

**Disclaimer**: todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Malicia**

Gryffindor acababa de ganar el partido de Quidditch, y en la sala común el ambiente no podría haber estado mejor. La cerveza de manteca abundaba, y los aplausos y conversaciones no daban lugar a otro sonido. Era un griterío extrañamente agradable.

En un sillón apartado, sin embargo, una pareja no disfrutaba tanto de la fiesta como lo hacía de la cercanía del uno con el otro. Y resultó ser que aquellas personas no pasaron para nada desapercibidas; después de todo, ¿cómo podría pasar desapercibida la estrella del partido? Ronald Weasley, por primera vez en su vida, no se preocupó por las miradas indiscretas que el resto de sus compañeros le dirigían.

Estaba muy ocupado como para que le importase.

Pero en el salón las únicas personas ajenas a la fiesta no eran solamente un Weasley y Lavender Brown, oh no: Hermione Granger se encontraba de pie, tiesa, con el rostro crispado y la vista perdida en un lugar intermedio entre el chico y la chica. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto sin conocerla le habría preguntado por el bienestar de su familia o algo por el estilo.

En el preciso instante en que la menor de los hermanos Weasley, acompañada de un gato y un micropuff, se ponía a hablar con Harry Potter, los jóvenes que ocupaban el sillón se abrazaron aún más estrechamente, provocando que con las lágrimas pugnando por salir Hermione se retirara de la sala.

Se instaló en el primer aula vacía que encontró, dispuesta a sosegarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba formando parte de la fiesta de la casa. Siempre podría alegar que el quidditch no le gusta, _hay mucho ruido, lo siento_, o que tal cantidad de gente había logrado marearla y hacerla sentir mal.

No sería mentira del todo si lo dijera, en todo caso.

No podía reprimir las imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza, y mientras más fogoso se mostraba Ron, más dolor sentía ella, y rabia por permitírselo; por no haber reaccionado en los seis años de amistad que llevaban, y por no haberlo visto venir. ¡Tenía más de dieciséis años, por Merlín! Era infantil de su parte enfurecerse tanto, pero ¿para qué negarlo?

Cabizbaja, asió fuertemente su varita en forma distraída, y susurró —casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía— un hechizo bastante complejo, conjurando así una bandada de pájaros, amarillos y delicados, pequeños. Se sentó en el escritorio que ocupaba el profesor, y los dejó revolotear a su alrededor, mientras ella daba rienda suelta a su enojo y su pena, al mismo tiempo que intentaba reprimirlas.

Muy poco tiempo había alcanzado a pasar cuando la puerta se abrió a su izquierda, sobresaltándola. Por un momento se asustó con la idea de que pudiera ser Ron quien entraba. Le parecía que era la última persona a quien querría ver en aquel momento; sin embargo cuando Harry atravesó el umbral no se pudo sentir mucho más reconfortada.

—_Sólo estaba practicando_ —fue su patética excusa. Porque Hermione sabía que Harry no era ningún tonto y la conocía, así que, sí, la excusa era definitivamente patética.

Casi como si fuera a propósito, luego entró Ronald… por supuesto, de la mano de Lavender. _¿Podían verse acaso más felices ambos?_ Iban de la mano, además. Hermione tuvo que preguntarse, rendida, cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes.

Lavender dio un gritito de sorpresa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, seguramente avergonzada por la presencia de Harry y Hermione. ¡Ja, y ahora le da vergüenza, después de haber estado babeándose mutuamente en la sala común como si nada! La chica enfocó a Ron y su gesto presuntuoso, como orgulloso de sí aunque con un rubor infantil en el rostro.

Él la ignoró, y eso sólo ayudó a herirla más; no que esperara gran cosa de Ronald tras los últimos acontecimientos, pero su actitud altanera, como si quisiera sacarle celos para luego ignorarla, había logrado exasperarla.

Y mucho.

Cuando salió del aula —no sin antes espetar algo rápido sobre la nueva _amiguita_ de Ron—, divisó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el chico se relajaba nuevamente, dándose por vencedor. ¿Vencedor de qué?, se preguntó Hermione. Barajó rápidamente las opciones, y lo poco que pudo concluir no le agradó.

En un último impulso —_de desesperanza tal vez, o quizá sólo un desahogo_—, el verlo tan libre le obligó a blandir la varita. Ronald Weasley ni siquiera alcanzó a darse cuenta de qué pasó, cuando a la orden de un _oppugno_ los canarios, antes hermosos y de suaves movimientos, se abalanzaron agresivos sobre él.

—¡Hermione, por favor! —suplicó Ron.

¿Por favor? _¿Por favor?_ Hermione esta vez se dio cuenta de que no podría prolongarlo; las lágrimas humedecían ya sus ojos. Y estos, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, se detuvieron en Ron. Era malicia lo que irradiaban, ocultando con cuidado la tristeza que explotó luego en un sollozo.

* * *

**Sobre la Viñeta:** ¿Qué tal? Creo que me quedó raro, pero dentro de todo me gusta... en fin, eso fue. Ya en el próximo se termina el fic : Lo escribiré en un rato, pero ojalá hoy, para el quinesob xd. Pero bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, así que me retiro. Si leíste, muchas gracias :D.

_Saludos!_


End file.
